This invention relates to a ski binding structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,326 and 4,168,085 by the same Applicant disclose ski bindings which have a lever journalled or pivotally connected to the ski along an axis which extends substantially parallel to the plane of the ski and perpendicular to the ski longitudinal direction, the lever being shaped for engaging the skier's leg at the tibia level. These bindings, which also comprise means for releasing the ski, allow their user to wear a soft type of footwear, while ensuring adequate protection for the skier's leg and permitting in use the so-called "edging".
The ski bindings mentioned above, while effective from a functional standpoint, have revealed in some cases that their construction is relatively complicated and accordingly expensive to produce.